buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Flags
"Flags" are an important card type in Future Card Buddyfight. Flags indicate which cards you may use in a deck. Generally, Flags allow to use 1 specific World and Generic cards. In some cases they list specific traits or attributes instead. Flags can also alter elements of your field at the beginning of the game such as life and number of cards in your opening hand. Some cards require specific flags to be played in, while other cards require a flag name to use its full effects. With the introduction of Dragon Drei, it is possible to change your flag provided you have fulfilled the requirements needed. With the introduction of Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic!, it is now possible to flip your opponent's flag face down, blocking their movements. Since the introduction of ∞ Infinity the Chaos ∞, some flags have aquired stats and attributes as well as the ability to attack even when the player's center is occupied. As of the recently introduced Godclock flags, flags can now function as if they were cards on the field and can also allow more than 1 card to be used for the flag. The combined 4 cards of the Godclock flag form Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon, making it the first flag to not flip itself at the beginning of the match but instead during the match. Currently, there are 31 flags confirmed within'' Future Card Buddyfight'' with 10 of these flags being original worlds, 11 allowing the combination of these world's based of a card's attributes, 5 in which can allow a player to change their flag depending on their conditions and 7 which are crossover titles. Rulings *You may put cards that are not allowed by your flag card in your deck. However, they cannot be played on the field. *Cards not allowed by the player's flag loses all information on it, as if it were a "blank card". Also, if they enter the field due to any ability, they will be sent to the drop zone. *If your flag is flipped face down it loses all of it's text, so you can no longer use any cards under normal circumstances. *The flag is not part of your main deck of minimum 50 cards, and a deck may only include 1 flag.https://twitter.com/Azem4144/status/433040881503846400 Some special flags however can be placed in the main deck if its text allows it to, and other special flags allows a player to play more than one flag. List of Flags *∞ Infinity the Chaos ∞ *Ancient World *Clock-I Must be played with Clock-I, Clock-II, Clock-III and Godclock *Clock-II *Clock-III *Danger World *Darkness Dragon World *Detective Conan *Perfected Deity of Eon, The Endruler Dragon *Divine Guardians *Dragon Drei You cannot start the game with this flag. *Dragon Ein *Dragon Zwei *Dragon World *Dungeon World *GeGeGe no Kitaro *Godclock *Hero World *Katana World *Legend World *Lost World *Magic World *Medabots *Overgod "0" *Parade of Hundred Demons *Searing Executioners *SSSS.Gridman *Star Dragon World *Sword Art Online *the Chaos *THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Theater *Thunder Emperor's Fangs Notes Category:Card Type